Eye for an Eye
by JasperHale511
Summary: A story about a girl who wants revenge on a vampire from her past. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1 Change

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's my first**

I lay unmoving on the ground; I could feel blood flowing from a deep gash on my leg. I tried to move, to get away from the horrible creature that had attacked me, but my strength was draining along with my blood. I could hear his soft footsteps as he came to finish me off, I struggled not to panic. I could not see my attacker, for he had clawed my eyes, but I could sense him nearby, closing in for the kill.

Suddenly I heard his footsteps stop, I lay there my eyes and leg throbbing in unbearable pain. Then I heard it, a deep animal-like growl, it was closing in fast. I heard the bushes rustle; the sound came from the same direction as the growling. My attacker was growling too, but his was a deeper fiercer growl.

Then the two creatures collided in a frenzy of snarling and hissing. As I listened to the two struggle, I realized they were fighting, probably over which of them would finish me off.

Their battle continued to rage, and I continued to loose strength, slipping further into unconsciousness every second. The sound of fighting died down and I heard one of the creatures crash through the bushes, shouting curses as it went. For a moment I thought the two creatures must be human, but their snarling convinced me otherwise.

I heard soft footsteps come toward me and fear gripped me. I felt arms slip under my knees and upper back, and it lifted me gently. I gasped as pain flared in my leg; my eyes squeezed shut tighter and pain flared there as well.

"It's alright," said a boy's voice, he sounded around eighteen. "You're safe now."

Then he was running, so fast the wind whipped my long pitch black hair in my face, faster than any human could run. The boy came to a stop, I heard a door open followed by his footsteps on linoleum.

"Carlisle!" the boy called.

"What's wrong Damien?" said a man's voice. I heard another set of footsteps coming closer.

The man, Carlisle, gasped. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She was attacked by another vampire on our territory," Damien explained. "I drove him out."

I was confused now, vampire? Vampires didn't exist, they were just myths. Or were they?

"Bring her upstairs," Carlisle said.

Then we were moving again, Damien carried me up a set of stairs and down a hallway, into a room where he set me down a soft bed.

"The worst wounds are on her leg and eyes." Damien told Carlisle.

"What's going on?" asked a new voice, a girl's. "Who's that?"

"She was attacked by a vampire." Damien said quietly.

"Will you get my bag please, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

The girl, Rosalie, left the room and returned a few seconds later. "Here," she said.

"Thank you, Rose." Carlisle said. I heard him walk to where I lay; he began to examine the wound on my leg. I felt something sharp poke through my skin around the wound, he was stitching it together.

"Will she live?" Damien asked as Carlisle finished stitching my leg.

"She's lost too much blood," Carlisle said, his voice grave. "The only way to save her would be to change her."

"That's no life," Rosalie said bitterly.

Damien ignored her. "Carlisle, please." he whispered.

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I don't want her to die." Damien said.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Damien replied.

I felt something on my neck, at first I thought nothing of it, but then my neck began to burn. The burning increased as it traveled through my bloodstream, and soon it felt as if a fire was raging throughout my entire body.

I began to scream.

"It's okay," Damien said. I was dimly aware of him squeezing my hand. "It will be over soon."

The fire continued to burn in my body and I continued to scream, I wanted to die.

All the while Damien stayed with me, trying unsuccessfully to comfort me. "It will be over soon." He said. "Not much longer."

Eventually, the fire began to dim in my hands and feet, and gradually it began to disappear from other parts too. Soon only my heart was the only thing burning, and this pain was more intense than when my whole body had been burning. I continued to scream until the fire died away completely.

I lay on the bed panting for a few minutes, my eyes shut tight.

"Carlisle," Damien called. "I think she's awake!"

I sat up slowly and as I did I heard four sets of footsteps enter the room. I turned in their direction, but my eyes were still shut so I couldn't see them.

My eyelids fluttered open, and I gasped in horror.

-------------------------

**A/N- Muahaha! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think of my very first fanfiction by reviewing please, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 Hunt

**A/N- I don't own Twilight or any of its characters…including Edward and Jasper *sniffle***

"What's wrong?" Damien asked. I felt his hand rest lightly on my shoulder.

"She probably thinks we're monsters." A boy's voice said.

I blinked, and blinked again, but my field of vision remained black. I was blind.

"I can't see," I whispered.

I heard footsteps approach the bed where I sat, a gentle hand laid on my cheek and began to turn my head further to the side.

My reaction was automatic, powered by new instincts I didn't understand. I jumped off of the bed and crouched defensively on the floor. My lips curled back from my teeth and I snarled.

"It's alright," Damien said, stepping forward.

As he approached my snarl became louder and I shifted into an attack position, ready to pounce if he came closer. Then I realized what I was doing and quickly straightened out of the crouch, standing with my back against the wall.

"Don't worry," Damien said, taking another more hesitant step forward. "We'll explain everything."

I nodded, walked back to the bed, and sat down.

Damien sighed. "I can't think of any other way to say this…you're a vampire."

"Is that what that burning was?" I asked, shuddering slightly.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "A person is turned into a vampire when a vampire's venom is circulating through their bloodstream, healing any injuries the person might have as it goes."

"If the venom is supposed to heal injuries," I said. "Then why didn't it heal my eyes?"

"Hm, I'm not exactly sure of that," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Maybe the damage was too great for the venom to restore your vision even though it healed your physical injuries."

"I think we should introduce ourselves," Damien said, probably in an attempt to change the subject. "I'm Damien."

"I am Carlisle," Carlisle said.

"I'm Edward," said the boy I had heard earlier.

"I'm Rosalie," Rosalie said.

"And my name is Esme," said a woman. "What is your name?" she asked me.

"My name is Ashley," I said. "It's nice to meet you all."

I heard Damien snap his fingers next to me. "I almost forgot," he said. "You're probably thirsty."

He must have seen confusion in my expression because he added, "I'll take you on a hunting trip and explain on the way."

I frowned but stood and followed Damien into the hallway.

"We'll be back soon," Damien called.

Damien led me down the stairs and outside. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked across the lawn.

"Into the forest," Damien replied. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

"Humans?!" I gasped.

"No," Damien said quickly. "We don't hunt humans, we hunt animals."

"Oh," I said, relieved. "But I always thought vampires drank from humans."

"Generally vampires do," Damien explained. "Many of our kind find human blood to be more satisfying, but _we _hunt animals because we don't want to kill humans."

We had entered the forest now, I could tell, leaves crunched under our feet as we walked.

A thought occurred to me. "How do I hunt without being able to see?" I asked.

"You'll have to use your other senses to make up for it," Damien said.

"I hope she can do this…" Damien said, now his voice had a faint echo to it and it sounded as if he wasn't talking to me.

"Of course I can do this," I said, a bit hurt. "I mean, it'll take time for me to get used to, but you could at least have _some _confidence in me."

"Wait," Damien said, suddenly coming to a stop. "How could you know what I said? I didn't say anything out loud I-" he broke off.

"You what?" I asked.

"I thought it," he finished. "You must be able to read minds." There was excitement in his voice now.

"Read minds?" I said incredulously.

"Yes," Damien replied. "Some vampires develop extra powers when they're turned. Like Edward, he can read minds too."

"Wow, this just gets stranger and stranger by the minute." I said.

Damien chuckled. "That's the life of a vampire," he said. "Anyway, back to hunting, now I want you to sniff the air."

I took a whiff of the air around me, immediately I smelled all the scents of the forest, but one of them stood out among the others. This scent triggered a burning ache in my throat that I instinctively knew would only be quenched with fresh blood.

"What's this scent?" I asked.

Damien sniffed the air too." It's a deer," he said automatically. "Now, just follow the scent and try to listen to your instincts."

I began to follow the scent occasionally stopping to make sure I was going the right way. I sensed the trees that stood in my path almost seconds in advance and weaved through them easily, almost as if I _could _see them. I was dimly aware of Damien following a few yards back, but ignored him, focusing completely on the hunt.

The deer was only a few feet in front of me; I could hear it's footsteps as it grazed through the trees. I crouched down, leaned back slightly, and leaped. I landed on top of the deer and it began to struggle, but I snapped its neck quickly and it went limp.

I bent my head down and bit into its neck, warm blood flooded into my mouth and down my throat, reducing the burning ache to a dull ache. I continued to drink until the deer's body was drained completely; I lifted my head back up and placed the body lightly on the ground.

I rose to my feet as Damien arrived. "That was great!" he said.

I smiled at his praise.

"Let's go back to the house," he said. "I'll tell you more about vampires on the way."

"Okay," I replied and walked through the trees back to the house with Damien by my side.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed, Chapter 3 should be up soon. Rate and Review, please, thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 In the Past

**A/N- Hey! Here's chapter 3, sorry it's taken so long, enjoy**

As we walked back to the house, Damien told me more about vampires. "Vampires can go out in sunlight," he explained. "Just not where humans can see."

"Why?" I asked.

"When vampires go into sunlight, the light reflects off our skin and makes us sparkle." Damien replied.

"Interesting," I said.

Damien chuckled. "Anyway, stakes through the heart won't kill us, but decapitation and fire will."

"What about garlic and holy water?" I asked.

"Garlic doesn't have any effect on us and neither does holy water." Damien replied.

"So, vampires don't have many weaknesses," I said.

"No," Damien said.

We had reached the house now; I walked beside Damien up the front steps and through the door.

"Welcome back," Carlisle greeted us as we walked in.

"How was the trip?" Esme asked.

"Great, Ashley's a natural," Damien replied. "And you'll never guess what we found out."

"What?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Ashley can read minds," Damien said. "Like Edward."

"Really?" came Edward's voice form the top of the stairs.

"Yes," Damien replied.

"Well," Edward said as he walked down the stairs. "Since you can read minds, you should be able to see what others see. Now, try looking into someone's mind."

I nodded and concentrated on Damien's thoughts, looking deeper into his mind until I could see what he was seeing.

Damien had his eyes trained on a beautiful girl with pale white skin and shoulder-length dark brown hair. After a few seconds, I realized he was looking at me.

"Wow," I said pulling out of Damien's mind. "That's amazing."

"It's a very useful ability," Edward replied.

"Why don't I show you around the house?" Damien suggested.

"Okay," I said.

Damien led me through the large house, showing me mental images of each of the different rooms through his thoughts.

"And this," Damien said as we came to a stop in front of the last door. "Is my room."

Damien pictured his room as we walked inside; it had a bookshelf on one side and a small couch across from it, next to the couch was a door that led to his closet.

Damien and I walked to the couch and we sat down. "I was wondering," I said. "How did you become a vampire?"

"I was turned in 1690, when I was eighteen," Damien said. "I lived in a small town in Italy, and was out wandering in a forest one day and was attacked by a vampire. The vampire drank from me, but not enough to kill me. I was left there, and the venom spread until I was a vampire."

"Why did the vampire leave you alive?" I asked.

Damien shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe he wasn't thirsty enough to drain me, or maybe he didn't realize I was still alive." He said. "I've asked myself that question many times, but I can only guess."

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"I wandered around for days, I was confused, and thirsty," Damien continued. "I ran into another vampire after a while, and he explained everything about being a vampire and invited me to join his coven."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"His name was Aro," Damien said. "He's the leader of the Volturi."

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"They enforce the vampire laws," Damien said. "I wouldn't call them royalty, but they come pretty close."

"How did you meet Carlisle?" I asked.

"I was staying with the Volturi," Damien replied. "Carlisle came to the Volturi shortly after I had, he stayed with them for a while studying to become a doctor."

"Carlisle's a doctor?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," Damien replied. "He perfected his self-control while he stayed with the Volturi, he doesn't even flinch at the scent of blood."

"Wow," I said.

"So, while Carlisle was with the Volturi he and I became good friends, and when it came time for him to leave I went with him." Damien continued. "We came here to America and found Edward dying of Spanish Influenza a few years afterward."

"What about Esme and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Esme had jumped of a cliff when Carlisle found her in the hospital," Damien said.

"Why did she jump?" I gasped.

"Her first-born child died a few days after he was born," Damien replied sadly.

"Oh, that's horrible," I said.

"Yes," Damien said. "And a few years after Carlisle turned Esme, he found Rosalie beaten and dying in the street, so he turned her as well."  
"Who beat her?" I asked, horrified.

"Her fiancé," Damien replied. "He and some of his friends were drunk when they did it."

"Rosalie hasn't been with us for very long," Damien continued. "Carlisle turned her about a few months ago."

"So," I said. "Could you tell me more about when you lived in Italy?"

We continued to talk for hours, and I felt myself beginning to get more comfortable with my new life, I was home.

**So, tell me what you think, R&R. I hope to have Chapter 4 up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hunter

**I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, but here's Chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters **

Damien and I walked through the forest surrounding the Cullens' house, our hands intertwined. We were on our way deeper into the forest to hunt; soon we would have to split up.

The past three months of my new life with the Cullens had been amazing, and I found I actually liked being a vampire. As I spent more time with Damien in the past months, I felt myself growing more attached to him.

"Okay," Damien said. "We'll meet back here when we're done hunting."

I nodded and released his hand, venturing out into the forest in search of prey. I lightly sniffed the air for any trace of an animal scent; I smelled a deer almost immediately. I followed the scent until I could sense the deer close by, wandering aimlessly through the trees. I crouched down, judging the distance between the deer and myself, and leaped.

The deer tried to escape, but I quickly snapped its neck and it went limp in my arms. I drained its body completely of blood and stood, headed back to my and Damien's meeting spot.

Damien wasn't there when I arrived, so I leaned against a nearby tree to wait. As I waited I became aware of a new scent; I breathed it in, unsure of what it was.

Smoke.

_A forest fire?_ I thought.

I followed the smoke-scent, knowing it was stupid since fire was the only thing that could dispose of a vampire. As I continued to follow the scent, I noticed that Damien's scent mingled with it.

Panic flared inside of me. _Please don't let him be caught up in the fire! _I thought.

I quickened my pace, listening for Damien's thoughts as I went.

Damien's scent grew stronger and so did the smoke-scent. I burst through the trees into a clearing.

"Ashley, get out of here!" Damien shouted from across the clearing.

At first I thought he wanted me to get out because of the fire that was raging from somewhere near him, but I quickly realized that Damien wasn't the only one in the clearing.

There were two other vampires there as well, one a man the other a woman.

The man's eyes flicked to me, and I could see myself through his thoughts. At the sight of me, memories flooded his mind. A memory of me broken and bleeding on the ground in front of him as he strode forward to finish me off. Another of Damien bursting through the trees to save me and the fight that followed.

Realization crashed over me like a wave, this was the same vampire that had attacked me three months ago.

He was back for revenge.

"Keep her away," he told the woman in a dismissive tone.

The woman sprang at me and crashed into me, we fell to the ground. I snarled at her and tried to throw her off of me, but she pinned me firmly to the ground. As I continued to struggle, I could hear the male and Damien fighting as well.

The woman chuckled at me. "Once he's done with your mate, you'll be next." She said.

My eyes widened and I struggled harder. "No!" I growled.

"Too late," the woman whispered in my ear.

At that exact moment I heard a sharp crack and ripping sound.

There was a dull thud and the clearing was filled with the stench of burning vampire flesh.

**R&R, hope you enjoyed. I hope to have chapter five posted soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorrow

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I just got back from a vacation to Forks, WA! Anyways, here's Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

I went limp and stared in the direction of the raging fire. "No," I whispered again.

"What should we do with her?" the woman asked the man.

"Leave her," he said carelessly. "I only came here for him."

The woman released me and she and the man ran into the forest. I made no move to give chase; I just lay where they left me still staring in the direction of the fire.

Time passed slowly, the minutes ticking by like hours, and still I didn't move. I didn't know how long I had been lying there when I heard a faint rusting in the bushes behind me, followed by a familiar scent carried on the light breeze.

"Ashley?" panic rose in Edward's voice when he saw me lying limp in the clearing.

He was at my side in an instant, crouching next to me. "Ashley!" he exclaimed, shaking me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Edward helped me sit up and put his hands firmly on my shoulders to keep me steady. "Ashley, you need to tell me what happened." He said urgently.

I couldn't speak, so I replayed the events in my head, and sob escaped my throat at the end and I buried my face in Edward's shoulder.

Edward's mind went blank for half a second before he composed himself and helped me to my feet. "We have to go back to the house," he said quietly.

Edward put his arm firmly around my shoulders and together we walked to the house, away from the smoke-filled clearing.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, so Edward had to lead me through the trees. I hadn't realized we were at the house until I almost tripped over the steps. Edward opened the door and we walked slowly and silently inside.

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were downstairs in the living room, talking quietly; they fell silent when Edward and I walked in.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, seeing our expressions.

"Damien's been killed," Edward murmured.

"What?!" Carlisle exclaimed. He, Esme, and Rosalie jumped to their feet all at once. "How?!"

Edward explained to them what I had showed him in my head, and I tried very hard not to listen.

"Why did they kill him?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Because Damien saved me from the male," I whispered painfully. "He was the same vampire that attacked me when I was turned."

"Do you know if they're still in the forest?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I said. "They left, they're probably gone by now."

"Well, we're not going to take that chance," Carlisle said. "Rosalie, come with me and we'll search the forest and make sure they've really gone."

Carlisle and Rosalie flitted out the open door; the door swung shut and clicked behind them.

Esme sat down on the couch, her mind in turmoil as she tried to grip what had just happened.

I pulled away from Edward and walked slowly up the stairs, I sensed him following me. I headed to Damien's room and walked through the open door, Edward followed close behind me.

I sat down on Damien's small couch, inhaling his scent, which clung to the fabric along with mine. Edward stood in the doorway watching me as I thought back on the past three months. Hunting with Damien, talking about our experiences, and joking together. I knew if vampires were capable of crying, tears would be running in a steady stream down my face.

Edward walked into the room over to the bookshelf, looking into his mind through his eyes I saw him reaching up to the top shelf for a small box.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he came over to the couch with the box.

"Damien wanted to give you this," Edward said, I heard him lift the lid off the box. "It belonged to his mother, and he was going to give it to you…today."

My eyes widened, through Edward's eyes I saw him pull a delicate chain from the box. On the chain a medium-sized crystal heart glittered beautifully in the lamplight.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

Edward said nothing as he unclipped the clasp and fastened it around my neck.

I took the crystal heart in my hand and stroked it lightly with my thumb. "He was going to give this to me today?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward replied. "You meant more to him than anything else, I think he was falling in love with you."

I clenched my teeth as a wave of anger overtook me. "I'll kill him," I hissed. "I'll kill the vampire that took my Damien away from me."

I clutched the crystal heart in my hand, careful not to crush it as I so easily could. "If our paths ever cross again, I'll have my revenge." I vowed.

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R, I hope to have Chapter 6 up soon**


End file.
